


Good Morning, Brother

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Passionate shower sex with no plot! PWP  (Now with a bit more detail and sensuality)





	Good Morning, Brother

Warm wet lips crashed together in the hot shower, steam filling the air. Their kisses were desperate and hungry, and the two devoured each other's lips frantically! Calloused hands became busy moving over each other's slick lean bodies. Urgency hung in the air as each clung to the other, hips thrusting, making for magnificent friction, however frotting was not enough!

Each began fingering the other's tightest, innermost pleasure points, letting out cries of passion as they bucked their hips. They took turns kissing, nipping and sucking on each other's necks, marking the other, for they were each others. Their skin warm and supple from the hot water and deliciously clean and fragrant from each man carefully cleansing the other.

They wanted more. They needed more.

The youngest of the two, turned his slim body, and leaned up against the cooler tiles. Spreading his legs, he turned his head and gave the other a sultry look, that beckoned for the other to fulfill his desires, while slightly bending his slick wet body forward. The other, admired the view, and began to stroke the pulsating member the other so desperately desired to be penetrated with, building his anticipation.

Up close, the older one bit the back of the other's neck, and he cried out. It was then that he felt himself pierced by the other man, his delicious cock filling him with throbbing bliss. Calloused hands gripped his hips, and began to slowly move in and out, causing the other to cry and call out in ecstasy. The elder, embedded in the other's tightness, felt as if he were being milked, and knew this passionate moment wouldn't last long.

Joined, in perfect intimacy, each began panting as the eldest moved faster, slick stomach muscles, scant pubic hair, and the slap of his balls, making repeated contact, until he was close to the edge of his bliss. Reaching a hand around, the one thrusting began to stroke the other, who could no longer hold on. With a loud cry, he painted the shower wall with his hot come, cock pumping in the other's grip.

The older man, upon seeing his release, could not hold back, and coming undone, he filled the younger man with his salty warm seed, giving out a cry of his own, orgasm washing over him like the hot shower water that hit his backside

Finished, the younger man, turned around and planted a sweet kiss on the other's lips, and whispered, "Good morning, brother."

So far, it was!


End file.
